Only Hope
by SagelyWisdom
Summary: Modern Day Kay/Movie. Christine chooses Raoul and leaves Erik in the ruins of the Opera House. An American business man buys the place as a gift for his daughter, Adele. Erik decides it's time for OG to come out of hiding and meet his new FEMALE manager.
1. Enter Adele

**Okay, welcome phantom phans. This is actually my second story to be published on ffn so do be nice as I am still kind of getting the hang of things. That being said I'll give you a full summary.**

**It modern day Kay/2004 movie mix. Kay past, movie present/ending sort of thing cause quite frankly Erik should have lived to get a girl that would appreciate him. That also being said this is a Erik/Character of my own demented mind (did I say that?) Adele and Christine-Raoul story. You no like? Please no read and flame then cause I'm not twisting your arm and forcing you to read it. **

**So Christine chooses Raoul and leaves Erik in the ruins of the burnt opera house, where he remains in his own sorrow until an American business man buys the place as a gift for his daughter as an 18th b-day present (wish my dad was filthy rich and could buy me an opera house -_-;) Adele isn't just some spoiled little rich girl though, she oversees renovations and casting with an iron fist and is like John Wayne; rough, tough, and don't take no shit of nobody. And the more Erik watches, the more he likes what he sees, and decides she may be the one to run _his _opera house properly. Contracts, flirting, friendship, romance, FLUFF AND LEMON ABOUND! So... hope you like it, and enjoy.**

**Now to the fun part. *Sigh* Kills me to say it but I do NOT own the Phantom of the Opera. If I did me and Erik would be doing some _real kinky _stuff with that punjab lasso, I ain't even playing (well... so to speak) I only own Adele and Leland so far, but more characters I own are to come. **

* * *

><p>Adele was looking over the blueprints of the Paris Opera House while riding with her father in the back of his limo. Her brows were scrunched together in concentration. From what she understood there was extensive damage done from a fire resulting in an accident involving a chandelier. It was going to take a while to rebuild such a building exactly the way it was before.<p>

Her father was sitting beside her, smiling at his daughter's expression. "Darling, if you scrunch any harder you shall get premature wrinkles."

Leland Stryker was the epitome of doting father when it came to his only daughter. Leland was one of the wealthiest men in America, a mixture between big corporation business, stocks, and oil. Handsome, he was tall with dark hair and brown eyes and a well-trimmed beard, tanned skin and stout almost lumberjack-ish. He married Cecilia, a French actress of great beauty, mahogany wavy hair and blue eyes, who gave him Adele before dying in a horseback riding accident when Adele was four.

Even at a young age Adele had a knack for business. She would sit with her father in his office going over contracts, proposals, and charts pointing out errors and oversights that even Leland had not seen. He encouraged her interest in business, paying for private tutors and expensive private schools to help her along.

But Adele's true talent and interest was in music. When her mother had died, she had asked her father if she could sing a requiem for her mother at her funeral. Thinking it dear, and willing to give his only child anything she desired, especially at such a fragile time in her life, he agreed.

He never expected the sweet, pure voice that came from her at the funeral. The sound so passionate, so heart wrenching that it reduced many to tears, himself included. To him she looked like a cherub standing there, dressed in white lace her cheeks still round with baby fat and her voice so beautiful. Not long after he hired her a tutor to focus solely on her voice.

Her instructor, Reginald, was a young man of twenty five and also came from France like Adele's mother had. They spent many an hour together, encouraging her young voice and soul to pour out of her body and reduce people's hearts to quivering masses inside of their chests.

When Adele turned thirteen, she told her father that when she was old enough, she wanted to marry Reginald. Her father smiled and nodded at her, telling her if Reginald was the man she wanted to spend her life with, and that if he was the one who made her happy, then he would let them marry.

Not two years later her dreams crushed in her chest, when Reginald was murdered on his way home one night after one of their lessons, by a druggie so desperate for a fix, he ended the promising life of a young man for the paper in his wallet.

Adele never got over it. And Leland watched in helpless agony as his daughter's once warm, cerulean eyes iced over and became hard, unyielding.

She never sang after that. She swore to herself that she would never be able to sing for anyone as she had for him, so there was no point in doing it any more.

She threw herself into her school work and graduated valedictorian. And for her eighteenth birthday her father asked her what she wanted as her first gift as an adult.

Her reply threw him off guard.

"I want the Paris Opera House father." She told him. "It went on sale recently. There was a fire about two years ago and the managers couldn't afford to fix it, so they finally decided to sell it."

"Why do you want a damaged opera house my love? Wouldn't you rather have one already in working order?"

Adele looked away from him and out her window, her eyes becoming distant. "No… no I want this one. It's special."

Seeing that look in her eyes Leland couldn't bear not to do as she asked. He negotiated with the previous owners and purchased the Opera Populaire for a fraction of what it was worth.

And so now he was accompanying his dearest possession to the opera house she'd asked him for, knowing that when he left when the week was up he would be leaving his little girl behind to take care of things on her own.

Made a sentimental old fool like himself want to cry.

Leland was brought out of his reverie when Adele looked up at him, eyebrow raised. "Wrinkles will be the least of my problems going into this."

Her serious tone of voice had him smiling. "You knew that when you asked me to buy the place."

"I know that." Adele rolled her eyes. "You seemed to have forgotten though, by bringing up something so trifling as wrinkles."

"It's not so trifling when a beautiful young lady such as yourself in her prime gets wrinkles."

"_Daaaad._" She groaned. Leland chuckled. He affectionately tucked a stray hair that had fallen out of her chignon behind her ear. She smiled gratefully at him. So rare was a smile from her that he could probably count the times on one hand, so he treasured every moment that he was able to coax one out.

The limo stopped. Adele looked up as the chauffeur got out, and came around to open the door.

Leland exited the vehicle first, and helped his daughter out.

Adele looked for the first time in person upon the Opera Populaire. Her eyes were bright and she looked it up and down, side to side.

"Well, what do you think of it?" Leland asked, monitoring her expressions.

"It's going to take a lot of work." Adele replied, trying not to let the excitement reach her voice. Leland heard it though, and smiled.

"Ah, Monsieur Stryker, Mademoiselle Stryker! Welcome to the Opera Populaire!" the two turned and saw two men approach. One was short with gray hair and a cheerful expression. The other was tall with black hair that was graying at the temples and a moustache.

"Gentlemen." Leland greeted, before turning to Adele. "Adele, these two are the former owners. Monsieur Firmin." He indicated to the taller of the two. "And Monsieur Andre." He motioned toward the smaller.

"It's a pleasure to meet you both." Adele greeted, shaking their hands.

"Now that that's settled shall we give you a tour?" Firmin motioned towards the opera house.

"Yes, merci." Adele answered.

They walked up the steps, and Andre took his key and unlocked the door.

And so Adele took her first step into the palais garnier.

And the first step towards her destiny.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes yes a little bit of a corny way to end that chapter but I'm from KY and we love our corn on the cob (and some KFC but that's not the point here now is it?) Next chapter will HOPEFULLY be up soon depends if my brain is functioning or not from lack of sleep cause my super creepy haunted house (the shadows... they <em>move <em>man! Ya know, maaan? I'm tellin ya, maaan, creepy stuff) but I has a lava lamp as a night light so maybe I'll get some sleep. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, R&R and all that jazz.**


	2. And so Walks the Phantom

**Second chapter people and it looks like I'm starting strong. I'm determined to carry this baby to term and have a healthy delivery to a living corpse (what?). Annnnnyyyyyy way I'd like to thank Italiana30 for being the first to favorite story. You are a doll my dear, here have a red rose on me (black ribbon included ;D). So in this chapter we get some Phantom goodness. Excited? You should be, it's Erik after all.**

**But I digress, here is the disclaimer. I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good (wait! wrong movie, sorry ^^;) and I do not, I repeat NOT own Phantom of the Opera or Susan Kay's Phantom, because I have a tendency to abuse my power of ownership and would do horrible (although hilarious) things to certain characters of POTO. That being said chapter two, enjoy! **

* * *

><p>Erik walked the passageways of his ruined opera house.<p>

Alone. All alone with his madness and misery.

He did try so hard not to think of the cause of his pain, but all he could envision was curly brown hair, brown-green eyes, pale skin, soft voice.

_No! _He commanded himself harshly. _Do not think of her!_

His brooding was brought to an end when he heard voices above him and footsteps causing the dust to fall from the wood planks above him.

_Someone _was in his opera house.

He'd dealt with enough vandals and delinquents in his time to know that these people above him were idiots. They weren't even trying to lower their voices or skillfully sneak around.

Brazen fools! He would show them why no one came to this haunted place anymore…

He quickly traveled the passageways from underneath the stage and came to his once favorite hiding place in box 5. Looking down on the stage he was surprised to see the old managers standing with an older man and a young woman.

Before he could focus on what they were saying the managers turned to lead them off the stage and to the back. The young woman went to follow but stopped, and stayed behind.

Erik watched, as she turned back to the center of the stage, and looked about her. To his surprise she pulled out a tape recorder and began to speak.

"Auditorium. Extensive damage to floor seating from chandelier, also in ruin." She looked up at the ceiling, and continued. "Extensive fire damage to the ceiling…" her focus was brought to a halt when the board beneath her right foot cracked, and she was barely able to keep standing as her foot fell through.

Erik barely checked himself from helping her, and watched as she slowly pulled her foot back through. She examined her ankle, and, seeing no apparent damage, placed her weight back on it.

"Right. Extensive fire damage to the ceiling _and _stage, minor smoke damage from what I can see to the walls towards the far back but will have to have closer inspection."

The woman had just put her tape recorder away when the older man she was with came back from the direction they had left it. "Adele! There you are! I was worried."

Adele… it was a French name, yet he could tell by their accents neither one was. They sounded English but he couldn't be quite sure.

"Sorry dad, was just taking some notes." Adele replied.

Ah, so a father daughter pair had come to his opera house? He leaned closer to hear and see them better.

"Well, what do you think so far?" Adele's father questioned as he came to stand beside her.

Adele looked around once more. "Like I said before it's going to take a lot of work…" she looked at her father. "but I'm hopeful. _Really_ hopeful."

Her father smiled, and placed his arm about her and pulled her into a hug. "If anyone can turn this place around it's you, Adele."

"Thanks dad." Adele hugged her father back, and Erik felt a pang inside of his chest.

He wondered what it felt like to have a loving parent with such faith. His own father had died before he was born and his mother despised him from birth. The closest thing he had had to a father was Giovanni… but in one fell swoop that had been taken from him.

The two departed from the stage, and he followed behind at a safe distance, sticking to the shadows so as not to be seen.

Sometimes Adele would stay behind from the group and pull out that silly little tape recorder and make notes, and those times he dared to venture closer and take a better look.

Her hair was a shining black that looked soft to the touch, pulled back in a severe chignon although several strands refused to cooperate and fell out about her face, which he observed her push back behind her ear in frustration. Her eyes were a pale blue, icy almost in their appearance and in the way she looked at things about her as if she could freeze them with a glance. Her skin was pale, and if he was to be the poetic and cliché sort (which, he couldn't help, he _was_), he would say that she appeared she only went outside at night, where the moon could cast its glow over her skin that would soak up the rays and keep her flesh that same porcelain color. Her lips were pale pink, the bottom one full while the upper lip was thinner, but in a flattering, complementary way. He'd estimate her in her mid to late twenties, but with her style and manner of dress he couldn't be sure.

He enjoyed hearing her no nonsense, factual voice, although he told himself it was because he'd been lacking in human company for almost two years. He summed her up as lovely, not an extraordinary beauty, but she certainly had a certain charm and appeal to her that he didn't mind looking upon.

When they finished the tour, traveling to all the places that were still safe to travel to, they walked back to the front door. When Firmin went to hand the keys to the father, it was Adele who took them with a slight bemused smirk at their expressions. They walked out, and he heard the key turn in the lock as Adele secured the house.

Which left him to think about the fate of his beloved home.

It appeared as if the opera house had been purchased by this father-daughter team. And from what he gathered they planned to renovate the place.

Would there once again be operas performed in the Opera Populaire?

He didn't dare get his hopes up. He knew where that path led to. Hope was something that ruined hearts and minds.

Still, he would keep an eye on little Adele and see what plans she had in store.

* * *

><p><strong>Little Adele let her mind wonder. Little Adele said 'am I fonder of Phantoms or shoes, roses or of chocolates?' well, it's really hard to pick now isn't it? Next chapter Erik sees Adele again and the renovations begin. Do be nice and R&amp;R. <strong>


	3. Honesty is After All the Best Policy

**So going strong here with chapter three up already. I'd like to thank RedDeathLvr for being my FIRST reviewer have a mask shaped cookie on me, and Teufelszeug for liking my story enough you want to know when I updated it so you added it to your story alert list. Much love to you both. **

**You guys know I do not own the Phantom of the Opera or Phantom, so let's get this show on the road.**

* * *

><p>Adele didn't waste any time contacting a legion of contractors to come to the opera house and give estimates. She went over the list of scheduled meetings on her way back to the Populaire. Only the best of France were considered. Adele couldn't bear to let some second rate hack touch her shrine to music.<p>

_Hers…_ true it may have been bought by her father but it was her responsibility to oversee repairs, then hire cast and crew, and make sure that all of Paris viewed with envy and awe her pride and joy. This palace that would become her castle, she its shining queen.

When Reginald told her about the grandeur of the Paris Opera House, she yearned for it with a child's longing. She ached to be able to perform on its stage, for the world to see her and want her and love her. When Reginald died, her yearning changed from longing to perform, to the obsession to possess the one place her teacher had loved above all others. She followed news streams on the internet, keeping track of the place for her one chance.

When the house caught fire two years ago, Adele was both afraid and excited. Afraid, because the house may be damaged beyond repair. Excited, because this may be her chance.

But for two years the damned place stayed empty, becoming further damaged from the elements and still the fucking managers hadn't decided whether to repair it or to sell. But if there was one lesson more important than the others her father had taught her it was patience, and soon hers paid off when the managers decided to put the place up for sale a week before her eighteenth birthday.

And now… now it was hers, and, by God, she was going to make this place a damn near replica of what it once was!

She got out of the limo, and walked up the stairs to the opera house. She hadn't wanted to ride in the stupid thing, preferring to take a taxi, but her father had insisted, and she obliged him. He did buy her an opera house after all, it was the least she could do.

Adele unlocked the doors, and checked her watch. She was on time, but where was the first contractor?

She waited fifteen minutes before the man got there. "Mademoiselle Stryker?" he asked.

"Yes." She glanced at him coolly. There was nothing she hated more than tardiness. Now because of him the rest of her appointments were going to run late.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. Forgive me for being late but traffic was terrible." He smiled at her and she frowned in response.

"Then you should have left earlier." She replied. The man's smile drooped. "You understand that I am a very busy woman and cannot afford any tardiness, accidental or no. So let's hurry and get this over with."

"Y-yes Mademoiselle." He nodded dumbly, adding on to Adele's frustration.

This was going to be a _long _day.

* * *

><p>Erik sat on his perch in one of his hiding spots close to the front door. He was curious to see if Adele and her father would come back today. He knew it was too early to be waiting, but he got the feeling that Adele was the sort to start a project as soon as possible.<p>

He heard the door unlock, but no one came in until about fifteen minutes later.

Adele entered first, looking slightly agitated, followed by a rather fat balding man.

Erik followed them as they walked about the building, surveying the damage that had been done. He realized the unsightly man was a contractor sent to give an estimate.

They hadn't even looked the entire place over when the man gave his estimate, and even Erik snorted at the price. The obviously had no idea what he was talking about, instead throwing a number out there that sounded expensive enough to any other person, but Erik knew was nowhere near the amount needed to repair the damage that had been done.

Adele seemed to know this as well. He'd hidden close by and could see her eye twitch in annoyance.

"Tell me Monsieur, do you take me for an idiot?" She asked her eyes more frigid than ever.

"I-I pardon me?"

"If there's anything that gets on my nerves is my time being wasted. I've seen building plans before, Monsieur, I know a fair and accurate estimate when I see and hear them. You've just given me an estimate that is nowhere _near _enough to repair this building. I'd appreciate it, if you'd leave and allow me to spend my time in a more progressive fashion." She opened the door. "Good day, Monsieur."

Stammering the entire way the man left and Adele closed the door behind him. Once it was closed she sighed and rubbed her temples. "Perfection. That's all I ask for. Is that too much?"

Erik couldn't help but feel sympathy for her, having been in similar positions before. He knew the stress of wanting perfection, desiring for things to go right, pleading for God to grant him patience and to keep him from murdering ingrates left and right.

Adele checked her watch. "Five minutes until the next one. So help me God if he's late I'll send him packing!"

Erik smirked, she had a temper on her that she tried to hide behind a cool and professional façade. He wanted to pick her apart like one of his mother's mantle clocks. He itched to see what made her tick. Wondered if she was too strong to bend to his will or not.

Should she bring back the operas to his house, he would spend as much time observing her as he could, so that if he saw her making a mistake he'd have enough information about her to know how to best 'coax' her into seeing his point of view.

Would she fear him like all the others? He doubted if this slight little female was any different.

She took a deep breath, held it, and released it slowly before straightening up and checking her watch again. She opened the door, and her expression became pleased, although no smile graced her lips.

"Ah, right on time."

* * *

><p>If he thought timeliness would keep Adele's mood improved, he was very wrong.<p>

For four hours contractors came and went, and even his patience was running thin with them. Adele was poking holes in them left and right, asking questions they did not know or fumbled to answer, intimidating them with her ice stare. Erik watched her mood blacken with each one.

He was more than a little tempted to tell her to call it a day when the last one arrived.

He was a pleasant looking man in maybe his early forties, his hair a salt and pepper color giving him a look of experience and youth at the same time, with wire framed glasses adding to his professional appeal. Erik caught his name as Beau Durand.

Durand looked about, and answered Adele's questions in a professional, knowledgeable manner. When they returned to the foyer Adele asked the fated question.

"So, Monsieur Durand, what is your estimate?"

Durand pushed his glasses up for a moment to rub his eyes. When he replaced them he spoke. "As you know, the damage to this building is more extensive than what we know it to be, as it is unsafe to travel to other parts."

"That is so." Adele nodded.

"Therefore, Mademoiselle, I cannot give you a true proper estimate at this time with the information I have. You see, we'd have to send someone in to be able to give us a proper view on just how bad the unsafe parts are. It could be that the structural integrity of the building has been compromised, or not, it's a simple fact as we _do not know_."

Adele looked pleased. "I appreciate your honesty, Monsieur. How soon can you and your company start?"

He seemed surprised, but answered. "I can send a crew in to better survey the damage at the end of the week. We can analyze what we find and go from there."

"Excellent. Shall we return to your office and draw up a contract?" Adele opened the front door and motioned for Durand to exit first.

"Of course Mademoiselle."

Adele followed, and Erik heard a click as she locked the door behind her.

He was tempted to laugh. This whole farce was not about monetary costs, as Adele seemed not to care about the price, but about the intelligence and honesty of the company she would be hiring.

The more he watched this girl, the more he saw himself in her.

He chuckled at that. A female Erik? Perish the thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, perish the thought at the doom that will be caused with Erik's female doppelganger. That's all for now, R&amp;R.<strong>


	4. Le Fantome?

**Sorry it took so long to update, but chapter 4 is now here. In this chapter Adele hears about the famous Phantom. Oh, and thanks to CrossBreed777 and ...face for adding to their story alerts and LonelyDreamer90 for faving. Here's you some punjab lassos, remember to be safe and keep your hand at the level of your eyes. **

**No ownage except Adele Durand and Leland (so far). Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"My opera house is built on top of a lake?" Adele questioned Durand, her eyes narrowed into dangerous slits.<p>

Durand shifted slightly, the only thing giving away his nervousness. "Yes Mademoiselle."

Durand's men had just finished their exploration of the five cellars, discovering the lake in the process. Adele pinched the bridge of her nose, before sighing and looking up at Durand once more.

"Why, Monsieur, would anyone build something on water? And don't use Venice as an example because it's sinking."

"The opera house was built years ago; they probably couldn't change the location and decided to improvise."

"Improvise how?"

"Take a look." Durand motioned Adele over to where his laptop sat. The two began to scan pictures one of his men had taken when they discovered the lake. "Do you see this?" he pointed to a strange mechanism.

Adele leaned closer, brows furrowed. "What exactly is it?"

"It's a mechanism that drains the lake when the water gets too high. I've never seen anything like it before." Durand admitted. "Whoever made it must have been a genius."

Adele pondered that statement for a moment, before saying, "Why wasn't this or the lake in the original blueprints?"

"Probably to keep from discouraging future buyers." Durand told truthfully. "You yourself are upset over discovering the existence of the lake, yet you told me that you had your heart set on this place before you even looked at it for the first time. Imagine the outcome of someone who wasn't as determined as you saw the lake in the blueprints."

Adele nodded. "I understand. Does the mechanism still work?"

"Yes. In fact, it's in perfect shape. Almost to the point that I would say that someone has been taking care of it."

"That's impossible; no one's been here in two years." Adele frowned.

"Maybe it's the Opera Ghost." Durand gave a humorless chuckle.

"'Opera Ghost'." Adele repeated.

Durand gave her an incredulous look. "Do not tell me that you purchased this place and have not even heard of the Phantom of the Opera?"

"Monsieur Durand, the old managers didn't even tell me of the existence of the lake, why would they tell me about a ghost?"

"I suppose you have a good point." Durand leaned back in his chair. "Do you know about Christine Daae?"

"The opera singer." She nodded. "I heard about her. Did she not make her debut a few months before the fire?"

"Yes. There was a lot of talk surrounding her, and one of the rumors was that the Phantom of the Opera was giving her music lessons."

"Are… are you _serious_?" Adele was baffled. "People were actually saying that a _ghost _was giving this girl music lessons?"

Durand nodded. "It seems silly, but there were a lot of mysterious circumstances that happened at the house that made people believe, and apparently the chandelier was no accident either."

"What do you mean?" Adele leaned forward, interested.

"Apparently the Phantom caused the chandelier to fall out of jealously over Mademoiselle Daae. You see, she caught the eye of the young Vicomte de Chagny and they apparently became lovers."

"Sounds more like a jilted boyfriend than a ghost." Adele muttered.

"Yes. I don't know much more details other than Mademoiselle Daae disappeared for a few days after, along with the Vicomte. When they appeared again they were married."

"That could easily be explained as an elopement." Adele waved away the notion. "Besides, there is no such thing as ghosts."

"Maybe. But theatre people are superstitious, so do not be surprised when the Populaire is up and running again if people start claiming paranormal happenings."

"I'll make a note of it." Adele agreed. "So, other than the lake are there any other major problems?"

"There are a few places that have suffered majorly from fire damage. However, they are in places that do not affect the structural integrity of the building."

"Good, let's start there and work our way out."

* * *

><p><strong>A little bit shorter than the others but at least it's here. Next chapter the construction begins! R&amp;R!<strong>


	5. Once More, With Feeling

**Hope you guys appreciate the fact that I was up until the wee hours of the morning writing this chapter. I'm rather proud of how it turned out actually. In this chapter Erik further observes Adele searching for her weakness and finds it. So get ready. Chapter 5. Read it and weep fellas ;)**

* * *

><p>It really was impossible to compose with all this racket going on above him. Really it was. Erik may be deep within the bowels of the opera house but he could still hear the pounding of the construction going on in the main level, resulting in a similar rhythmic pounding in his temples.<p>

It had been three months since construction had begun, and already he was ready for it to be over with. It reminded him too much of the opera house being first built, those memories bringing forth others that he'd rather not recall.

Knowing he wasn't going to be getting any work done any time soon, Erik made his way across the lake and through the secret passageways towards the manager's office. It was one of the few places in the house that hadn't been damaged and it was where Adele and Durand along with the foremen had set up shop. He'd go there after his failed attempts to compose to see the plans Adele and Durand had towards progress, and to observe the young woman searching out a weakness that he could manipulate to his advantage.

He arrived behind one of the hollows in the wall where a piece of stone had chipped away to reveal a rather fabulous view of the office while allowing him to remain undetected. He first spotted Adele standing behind a desk that had been brought in for their convenience. Her icy eyes were focused on the foreman on duty, a pompous bastard named Boucher.

"We are behind schedule Monsieur Boucher, we should have completed the main hall last week!"

"The men are working as fast as they can Mademoiselle Stryker." Boucher sneered. "Do you expect them to grow another set of arms?"

Adele stiffened. "I expect them to do their _jobs_. Which whenever I look around there seems to be a lack thereof. Are not the men on a set schedule for breaks?"

"Oui Mademoiselle."

"Are not these breaks given at a specific time?"

"Oui."

"And did I not myself give you this easy to read schedule?"

"Oui indeed Mademoiselle."

"Then why is it that when I come out of this office to observe the work being done I catch men slacking off and _not doing their jobs_!" Adele roared at the man, causing him to stumble back.

Erik smirked. Oh my, dearest Adele's temper was flaring again.

"And who is it that is supposed to ensure that these men are doing their jobs and doing it correctly, hmm? That. Is. _You_! Not only is your lazy fat ass putting us behind schedule but it is endangering the lives of men because you are not enforcing the strict guidelines we have laid down for them!"

"Endanger? How on earth do you suppose that these men's taking an occasional off schedule break puts them in danger?" Boucher yelled back.

"Are you an idiot? Let me explain it to you then. The whole reason why I finally called you into this office was because today one of your men decided to take a 'harmless' off schedule break and go outside to smoke. On his way outside he passed underneath a man on one of the upper beams who dropped his nail gun. It went off when it hit the floor and the nail came this close…" she indicated a two inch gap with her pointer finger and thumb, "_this close _to hitting him in the head. If he had been a fraction of a second later or walking more slowly it would have killed him. Now you tell me how these unscheduled breaks are harmless!"

"Mademoiselle, these freak accidents do happen in the workplace." Boucher said sullenly.

Adele stilled, and Erik leaned closer.

"Yes, accidents do happen in the workplace, I will concede that point to you. That, Monsieur Boucher, is why we made this schedule to begin with. By having the entire place go on breaks at the same time it does slow production but people are able to move about freely without fear of being in an accident because another section is working that they have to pass through. I do everything here for a reason Monsieur Boucher, not for shits and giggles. If you do not agree or feel that you cannot properly complete the tasks assigned to you, then find another job. Now…" Adele pointed to the door. "Get out of my office."

Boucher turned and left, grousing the entire way. Adele didn't move, even after the door had closed behind him.

* * *

><p>Anyone who knew Adele knew that she had a temper. Friends of her father said she had gotten it from her mother who was entitled to one as an actress. They commented how fortunate she was, though, to also be in possession of her father's self-control, that she might keep such a temper at bay until it was proper time to utilize it.<p>

What many people _didn't _know was that in controlling her temper, she often bottled up the worst of it and only allowed the least damaging amount to escape. And very rarely, the bottle of anger inside her would shatter, and she would go into violent rages.

The first time it ever happened she was five. It was a year after her mother had died, and her tutoring and music lessons had begun. Her temper often flared when she couldn't figure out a particular problem or sing a specific key, and she had bottled up her frustrations with no outlet. She had woke up one night from a nightmare, frightened, and realized she wanted her mother.

Her anger boiled over. At the thought that she'd let a nightmare frighten her, at the thought she wanted her mommy like some weak pansy, but mostly at the fact that she couldn't even run to her mother even if she wanted to, because her mother was dead, was the catalyst that triggered the explosion inside her. She'd screamed like a banshee and set about to destroy her entire room. Little Adele shattered every glass object, throwing delicate ballerina figurines against the wall and taking books to the mirrors. She tore apart her stuffed animals in a frenzy, their fluffy insides floating down like snow.

A maid came into her room and, seeing the havoc she had created, paled and ran to her father's room to warn her employer about his daughter's attack of violence.

Leland sprinted to his daughter's room, and found her on the floor at the foot of her bed, breathing heavily and still tearing the fluff out of some hapless stuffed creature.

Leland cautiously approached his daughter, not in fear _of _her, but in fear _for _her. He hoped his calm manner would soothe her and keep her from relapsing.

"Adele, my darling, what is wrong?" he asked gently.

Adele didn't look at him. "I want my Maman…"

Leland's heart melted for his child, whose fragile state, in his mind, was caused by the loss of one so dear to her. "My sweet, ask me for anything in the world. Diamonds, castles, any of those things I could give you, but you know that I cannot give you your Maman back as much as I wish I could."

"I know…" Adele finally had mercy on the toy and set it away from her. "But I still want her."

"I know my dearest, so do I." Leland replied, taking his daughter into his arms in a soothing embrace.

Her offense was forgotten, the mess cleaned up and no one had spoken of the matter. She didn't have another attack until she was thirteen, after puberty had set in and her hormones had decided to go all whacked on her.

Now, five years later, in this office, Adele knew another attack was about to happen.

Calmly, she went and locked the door that waste of a human being Boucher had just exited from. She went back to her desk, and put all her important files and blueprints into a drawer and locked it as well.

Adele looked around, confirming that everything that was important was safe from her, before allowing her fury to emerge. Reginald's death, her wait for the opera house to go on sale, having to leave her father for the first time in her life, the contractors, being behind schedule, almost losing a man in what would have been a horrendous accident, and finally Boucher. All these events and the feelings that they invoked welled up inside her, and spilled out in a scream.

Then all hell broke loose.

* * *

><p>Erik watched in fascination as Adele began the process of destroying the entire office.<p>

Apparently short of heavy furniture, nothing was safe. Models were shattered and paper shredded as Adele's once lovely young face contorted and twisted into a snarling mask of rage. For ten minutes Erik watched her, yet it seemed like an eternity as she savagely demolished anything she could get her hands on. Slowly, he observed the tension drain from her shoulders, leeching out of her body as she forced herself to still and take deep, even breaths. She stayed like that for a few minutes, before righting the chair that she had toppled over in her assault and easing herself down into it.

Erik turned and left. He had found her weakness, but even Erik knew it was going to be difficult to find a use for such a weakness as she possessed.

* * *

><p><strong>Like I said, I was proud of this chapter, and I hope you liked it. R&amp;R!<strong>


End file.
